The Adventures Of Johnathon Rice: The Movie
by johnathonjetson19
Summary: This is first time ever...… in pretty cure era... this Johnathon Patrick Rice on first adventure in fanfiction movie story. the prophecy say one man name Johnathon Rice is the chosen one. The one stands up for others to darkness. And his powers is so great that he the one who shall save the world from great evil.
1. Chapter 1

Ep: Johnathon is chosen part 1

me: man that was fun

Kiara: Jrice… How your work out

me: good...… I ju-

(Portal opens)

me: hun? what the hell is that

( then you guys saw me stepping out)

me: un hello sir?

(Then the portal close)

Sentinel: Huh oh hi I'm sentinel primus son of Primus

kiara: why you here?

Sentinel: for me I'm just looking for some new Guardians for my group called The Guardians

me: what me or some one else

( before I could say anything all of you see a white alien with a tail with human hands but with four toes on both feet) ?: well well well out of all my travels I have find a Saiyan Prime monkey

hun...what th

Sentinel: (angry look) FRIEZA...

kiara: fri wha

Frieza: well since I came all this way let's see if I could beat you ( transform into true golden Frieza)

OH SH-

Sentinel: we'll see about that Frieza (me transform into Super Saiyan blue)

ME: WE GOT MOVE NOW

( we ran to safety)

( we both fly up the sky and then charge at each other and all you could see shockwaves from our punches)

( all of you were shocked and confused and scared of what's Happening)

me: this is bad really...… ( then a light give me Heart Watch by Great Heart Tree)

me: what is that...…. a watch?

( I put it on my left wrist) me: but I put it on my wrist)

kiara: jrice what is that thingy?

( damn right next to you Frieza crash down the big bang and says they hadn't seen the last of Frieza and disappears in the corridor of Darkness) me: whew he's tougher than the last time I saw him

what is this watch with heart on it

( fly back down as return to normal) Sentinel: I don't know

( then golden Heart Seeds summion on my right hand)

a gold seed

Me: whoa...

what going on with me

Sentinel: (shugrs)

Me:but anyway...…. what is that guy and why he attack yo

Sentinel: oh that was Frieza come the Dragon Ball super universe he's part of the organization 13 and the organization has a grudge against the Guardians and me

Me:THEN WHY YOU HERE

Sentinel: like I said I'm looking for a new members of the Guardians new recruits

Sentinel: look let's head back to your house or where ever you live and explain more when we are there

me:ok

( my house)

Sentinel: look the Guardians are made up of Heroes from all over the Multiverse and the organization 13 is made of the villains from all over the Multiverse

Me:that hard my... but i'm Johnathon rice

Sentinel: nice to meet you John I'm Sentinel Primus

Me:look I don't I got this... ( show you golden Heart Seed and Heart Watch on my wrist)

Me:you see this

Sentinel: yes I do either you've been chosen or someone from your past or whatever

?we... ( Hanasaki Kaoruko walks up )

Sentinel: uh who are you?

Hanasaki Kaoruko: so what you... I don't believe it that the heart seed and a watch... that could mean.

Sentinel: mean what?

Hanasaki : you young man are pretty cure

me: the what...….

NEXT CH -


	2. Chapter 2

Hanasaki: I knew your first male! that time is come you become a heartcatch pretty cure

Me: me...… Look miss I a boy! not a fighter girl.

Hanasaki: ture you are a boy, but you are Hero of Light...

Me: Hero Of Light?...…. me?

Then a girls walking in with a book says '' prophecy Hero of Light'' so I was in shocked about this prophecy.

Me: who are they?

?: Asuna !, Asuna Yuuki !

Me: um i'm john-

Asuna: I know who you are...….. Johnathon Patrick James Rice! the hero of light!

Me: but why me?

Hanasaki: Because the prophecy say one man name Johnathon Rice is the chosen one. The one stands up for others to darkness. And his powers is so great that he the one who shall save the world from great evil. And his bring light to all our worlds from great evil therat…..

Me: you mean me? well I am that guy, and i'm last hope can stop it?

Hanasaki: Yes you are young man! in fact...…

Sentinel Primus: nice man I guess I'm not the only one who takes the girls roll

Hanasaki: I know his not, he be join the other 4.

Me: miss...…. what other 4 you talking about?

Hanasaki: _Hanasaki Tsubomi , Kurumi Erika , Myōdōin Itsuki , and Tsukikage Yuri_

 _me: hun? you mean..._

 _( history of 4 precures )_

 **Hanasaki Tsubomi** (花咲つぼみ __Hanasaki Tsubomi__ **?** ): A very shy and introverted girl who loves flowers and dreams of being a botanist in order to turn all deserts of the world into flower gardens. She lives in a flower shop called "Flower Shop Hanasaki" with her parents and grandmother. She loves her grandmother, and has picked up her old-fashioned speech pattern. Her catchphrase during battle is "I've had ENOUGH!". Her theme color is pink, and her alter ego is **Cure Blossom** (キュアブロッサム __Kyua Burossamu__ **?** ). Her powers are related to all types of flowers, specifically cherry blossoms.

Hanasaki: my granddaughter is **Cure Blossom and the leader**

 **Kurumi Erika** (来海えりか __Kurumi Erika__ **?** ): She loves fashion and dreams of being a fashion designer. Her home is a fashion shop called "Fairy Drop", and she lives with both her parents, plus her older sister who is a fashion model. Her theme color is blue, and her alter ego is **Cure Marine** (キュアマリン __Kyua Marin__ **?** ). Her powers are related to blue daisies and water.

Hanasaki: **her friend is** **Cure Marine**...….

 **Myoudouin Itsuki** (明堂院いつき __Myōdōin Itsuki__ **?** ): Student council president of Myoudou Academy's Junior High School, Itsuki is also the granddaughter of the president of the school. With a gentle and handsome appearance, she is always crowded by subordinates and fans wherever she goes. Although a girl, Itsuki is often mistaken as a boy because of family matters. Wanting to protect her older brother, Itsuki is accepted by Potpourri as a Pretty Cure, and she turns into **Cure Sunshine** (キュアサンシャイン __Kyua Sanshain__ **?** ). Her powers are related to sunlight and sunflowers.

Hanasaki: next one is **Cure Sunshine...…..**

 **sukikage Yuri** (月影ゆり __Tsukikage Yuri__ **?** ): Privately, Yuri is Erika's older sister Momoka's best friend, helping her at school whenever Momoka cannot make it because of work. However, before the series started, she was the last of the previous generation of Pretty Cure, Cure Moonlight. With the help of Cure Blossom, Cure Marine, Cure Sunshine, Cologne, and the Heart Tree she transforms back into **Cure Moonlight** (キュアムーンライト __Kyua Mūnraito__ **?** ). Her powers are related to moonlight and silver roses.

Hanasaki: **and last one is Cure Moonlight! And together...….. they became...…..** **Heartcatch Pretty Cure!**

 _me: NO WAY! I NEVER HEARD THEM BEFORE!_

Hanasaki: OF COURSE! I was one of them...…. but I too old. but its time for you join them as new member of Heartcatch Prettycure! I know she can help you. AND I GOT SOMETHING FOR YOU...

 _a small white fairy that resembles Coffret and Chypre. It has dark brown eyes with orange heart-shaped markings to match its tail, hair, and markings on each ear. Its ears droop down, resembling pigtails, held with a single gold wing ornament. Around its neck is a gold scarf with a heart-shaped ornament. And she flys on me like._

?: hello there?

me: whoa!11 hi there.

Hanasaki:by the way, what you name young man?

me:Johnathon Patrick james rice!

Hanasaki: awwww nice name.

Sentinel Primus:I am Sentinel Primus Son of Primus HERO of the multivers leader of the Guardians.

goldy: hi... i'm Goldy! nice to meet Johnathon rice

Sentinel Primus: awwwwww what a cutie

me: um hi goldy... ( goldy hugs me)

ok ok hahahahahah you soft

Sentinel Primus: *smile*

so goldy... your my pet hun?

then from outside you guys here screaming and when you guys would turn on the TV you see tanks trying robots attack in the towngoldy: yep

Me: hun...

goldy: Johnathon you got transform!

Me: me how? I don't know how to do that?

Sentinel Primus: John you figure it out I'll hold off the Decepticons.

Me: oh ok!

Sentinel Primus transform into jet sentinel transform and fighting the Decepticons.

Goldy: put heart seed in your heart watch, and yell out " PRECURE OPEN MY HEART"

me: precure open my heart.

Hanasaki: go head ...

me: I hope your right?

I open top my watch, Goldy give me golden heart seed.

goldy: here go... seed of the precure!

put in and close top of my heartwatch.

me: PRECURE OPEN MY HEART!

USED LIGHTING TO TRANSFORM, and then you saw while you were transforming Decepticon running towards you about open fire, MY HAIR TURN GOLD AND GROW, AND I THEY SHOCKED.

Me: The storm of lighting to thunder, Cure Thunderstorm!

Jet magma me: YES! (then a Decepticon punches me in the face and I want to the ground)

Next ep


End file.
